Boy's don't cry
by Nemeseia
Summary: Depuis toujours l'espèce humaine, et surtout les hommes, se bat pour ses envies, ses idéaux et surtout ses désirs. Ils ne baissent pas les bras ni même ne pensent à reculer, mais lorsque des sentiments entrent en jeu les hommes font souvent preuve de mauvaise foi et parlent pour ne rien dire. Ils ne pleurent pas, ils sont vaillants, du moins c'est ce que pensait Kasamatsu...
1. Partie 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vos vacances se déroulent comme vous le souhaitez, pour ma part je pars ce soir pour deux semaines mais avant ça je désirais vous livrer ce petit Two-Shot d'un couple que j'apprécie beaucoup... bon le AkaKuro l'emporte haut la main, mais ! J'aime Kasamatsu et du coup, ce petit nain m'a fait aimer Kise. Ouais, au début j'aimais pas trop le comportement trop enjoué de Kise, et je rêvais de remplacer Kasamatsu pour le faire taire !

Enfin maintenant je ne vois plus Kuroko no Basket sans la joie et les idioties de Kise, et c'est sur cette note que je vous livre mon dernier écrit.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki et seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Comme d'habitude, ma bêta est ma chère et tendre **Louna Ashasou **; n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil sur son profil et pourquoi pas ses fictions, vous seriez des anges !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions dans les commentaires ;) Le chapitre deux, et le dernier, devrait arriver lors de mon retour de vacances : c'est-à-dire dans deux semaines les loulous !

* * *

**Boy's don't cry**

**Partie 1**

* * *

Des cris d'enfants comme d'adolescents et même de la part de certains adultes animaient les rues improvisées de ce parc d'attractions. Entre chaque attraction et stand de restauration voguaient des personnes ayant libérées leur journée pour venir s'amuser dans ce lieu. Seulement parmi toutes ces personnes venues ici pour se distraire et oublier leur tracas quotidien, d'autres à l'inverse étaient ici pour travailler ; derrière ces stands ou ces attractions se trouvaient des dizaines de travailleurs qui ne se laissaient pas emporter par la bonne humeur ambiante et encaissaient les entrées ou indiquaient la bonne direction à des clients perdus. Travailler dans un parc d'attractions n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et surtout ce n'était pas reposant. Ni même amusant, comme certains pourraient se l'imaginer. C'était épuisant, il faisait chaud et le pire de tout : il fallait avoir le sourire dès qu'un client montrait le bout de son nez, c'est-à-dire tout le temps.

Fort heureusement, à l'inverse de ses collègues, lui était épargné de sourire toutes les secondes. Sourire de toute façon n'était pas dans ses gênes et de ce fait il souriait très rarement. Toutefois, comme tout avantage il avait aussi son lot d'inconvénients et pas des moindres. Son petit job trouvé après que son père le lui ait conseillé, ou plutôt forcé la main, Kasamatsu avait donc revêtu le costume que lui avait prêté le parc d'attraction pour ses heures de travail.

Poilu, une tête énorme et ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de _kawaï_ et de grosses pattes brunes avec lesquelles il tenait difficilement les ficelles des ballons… Kasamatsu était désormais habillé en l'animal qui lui correspondrait le plus en vue de son mauvais caractère et de sa mine toujours renfrognée : l'ours. Ce dernier n'était toutefois pas effrayant et de nombreux enfants s'étaient déjà accrochés à ses jambes tout en demandant à leurs parents de leur acheter des ballons, ou bien de ces friandises qui entouraient le gros ventre du costume.

Voici son travail : il devait chaque fin de matinée revêtir ce ridicule costume qui mine de rien était lourd à porter, et lorsqu'il le quittait dans les vestiaires du personnel il était à chaque fois en nage à cause de la chaleur. Seulement cela avait été le seul petit job qu'il était parvenu à dégoter sans se faire recaler et ne demandant pas de qualifications particulières. Il avait simplement à gigoter dans le costume afin de se donner un côté mignon et pousser les enfants à acheter ses ballons et ses bonbons. C'était aussi simple que ça.

« Kurokocchi, attends-moi ! »

La voix stridente et cette façon de surnommer les gens fit frissonner Kasamatsu le long de son échine, cherchant ensuite précipitamment autour de lui où pourrait être cet idiot. Autour de lui, plusieurs enfants le pointèrent du doigt face à tant d'agitation de la part de cet ours bien anxieux subitement. Kasamatsu était d'ailleurs complètement paniqué bien que la tête de l'ours le camouflait complètement, d'un sourire s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles arrondies.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Si jamais Kise tombait face à lui et le reconnaissait, comment fera-t-il pour le regarder en face la prochaine fois ? Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, il devait trouver une solution. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux !

Ce fut grâce aux petits trous percés sous le menton de l'ours que Kasamatsu distingua brièvement la silhouette de ce blanc bec qui lui servait de temps à autre de coéquipier pour des matchs de basketball. Ce garçon s'appelait aussi Kise Ryōta et en plus d'être un lycéen et un basketteur, il trouvait le temps d'être mannequin à côté. De plus, il avait même réussi à obtenir sa petite côte de popularité et de ce fait le gymnase était toujours remplit de fan girls à chacun de leurs entraînements. Kasamatsu remarqua ensuite qu'aujourd'hui Kise avait eu l'intelligence de mettre un bonnet sur ses cheveux blonds ainsi que des lunettes teintées pour éviter que ses fans ne le remarquent et viennent le déranger dans ce qui semblait être une sortie entre anciens camarades.

Après son appel, Kise parvint à rattraper Kuroko qui ne l'avait pas attendu à la sortie d'une attraction et avait donc continué son chemin. Le joueur fantôme n'avait pas changé d'un poil et tandis que Kasamatsu les regardait de loin, le duo se trouvant dans une allée de l'autre côté du brun, une haie les séparant, Kise entoura de son bras puissant le cou de Kuroko et le rapprocha de la sorte de lui. Un magnifique sourire vint orner son visage juvénile plus qu'ordinaire, ou en tout cas c'était la première que Kasamatsu voyait son camarade sourire de la sorte ; lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de passer le plus clair de son temps en compagnie du blondinet.

Kise avait l'habitude de sortir au parc d'attractions avec ses camarades, même les anciens ? Derrière le masque d'ours, Kasamatsu fronça ses sourcils. De plus, le jeune homme avait beau regarder tout autour de ces deux-là Kise semblait n'être sorti qu'en compagnie de Kuroko. Kise ne lui avait jamais demandé de sortir rien que tous les deux, et encore moins pour aller dans un endroit pareil, que ce soit lui ou un autre membre de l'équipe.

« Monsieur l'ours ? »

Son attention fut dérivée du duo par cette petite fille qui avait attrapé le bout de son bras pour qu'il la remarque enfin. Un sourire adorable se dessina ensuite sur son visage quand Kasamatsu lui tendit enfin le ballon demandé qui fut ensuite payé par la mère de la fillette qui lui souhaita une bonne journée. Quand Kasamatsu rechercha la silhouette de Kise, il ne la trouva évidemment pas.

Le blond s'était fondu dans la foule et il était inutile de compter sur Kuroko pour le retrouver. Kasamatsu préféra plutôt retourner à son travail et interpeler de temps à autre des passants. De toute évidence, Kise ne l'avait pas remarqué sous ce costume et il pouvait poursuivre son activité sans craindre d'être dérangé par un mannequin excentrique.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kasamatsu passa par les vestiaires afin de se changer et surtout prendre une bonne douche qui était mise à disposition, étant néanmoins commune. Il quitta ensuite le parc d'attractions les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et profita de l'air frais de ce début de soirée pour continuer à se rafraîchir, ses cheveux mouillés lui faisant un bien fou. Il avait sué pendant toute la journée et dorénavant il redécouvrait les plaisirs d'une légère brise. Aucune couche supplémentaire ne masquait sa peau et ne lui filait des excès de chaleur, désormais le vent s'engouffrait dans ses courts cheveux et il pouvait respirer correctement.

Kasamatsu profita de cet instant pour fermer les yeux et savourer ainsi chaque instant que lui offrait ce début d'obscurité, les rues étant simplement illuminées par les différents lampadaires implantés dans le sol. Il aurait sûrement pu continuer de la sorte de nombreuses minutes, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et les yeux toujours fermés, si seulement un obstacle ne s'était pas imposé sur son chemin et surtout s'il ne se l'était pas pris en plein dans l'abdomen.

« Excuse-moi, Kasamatsu-kun. »

La voix soudaine fit froncer les sourcils de l'intéressé alors qu'il regardait autour de lui sans rien voir. Ce fut seulement quand il entendit une de ces nombreuses appellations atypiques que Kasamatsu sentit ses poils s'hérisser et son regard s'abattre sur cette tête de crétin qui finissait de courir dans leur direction, Kasamatsu se rendant peu à peu compte de la personne qui lui faisait déjà face.

« Kurokocchi, ne disparais pas comme ça tu me fais peur à chaque fois ! S'écria Kise après avoir entouré le cou du bleuté par ses longs bras et posé sa tête par-dessus.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu te fais interpeler à chaque fois par des fans, j'en ai marre d'attendre. »

Le jeune mannequin frotta sa joue trempée par ses larmes contre la chevelure du joueur fantôme pendant que celui-ci restait complètement indifférent aux marques d'affection de Kise, ayant juste apporté sa main contre l'avant-bras du joueur de Kaijō. Pour sa part néanmoins, Kasamatsu ressentit comme à son habitude la délicieuse tentation de battre Kise pour son attitude puérile et si collante qu'en l'espace de quelques instant le célèbre joueur de la Génération des Miracles c'était transformé en le pire chien fidèle imaginable. Oui, Kise était un chien-chien fidèle à son maître. Ainsi si Kasamatsu plissait les yeux et faisait très attention, il pourrait assurément voir cette queue immatérielle se balancer agilement ainsi que des oreilles s'agiter selon ses émotions ressenties.

« Mais senpai, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tard ? Le couvre-feu n'est pas dépassé ? »

Un sourire menaçant trancha en deux le visage du capitaine de Kaijō qui en l'espace de moins de deux, avait réussi à caler la tête de Kise sous son bras et maltraitait son cuir chevelu par l'un de ses poings. Son poing frotta de la sorte avec fermeté contre le bonnet noir de son coéquipier qui se plaignait à moitié tout en rigolant de l'autre, ce genre d'attaque ne lui faisait désormais plus rien. Kise était rôdé des attaques de son capitaine après les avoir tant expérimentées personnellement.

« Je devrais plutôt te retourner la question, Kise. On a entraînement demain, compterais-tu sécher ? Questionna-t-il après avoir relâché le mannequin, la voix lourde de conséquences.

— Bien sûr que non, senpai ! Je serais là à l'heure demain, c'est promis !

— Si tu as ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de retard, je demanderais au coach d'allonger tes séances d'échauffement.

— C'est méchant ! Se plaignit le blond en trépignant sur place.

— Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant, Kise-kun. Akashi-kun te punissait souvent pour ramener autant de filles au gymnase et distraire toute l'équipe.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si Aominecchi louchait sur les seins de ces filles ! »

Ces deux garçons ligués contre lui, Kise s'éloigna d'eux pour se lamenter de son côté sur son triste sort. Il était si mal aimé par ce qu'il supposait être ses amis les plus proches. Personne n'arrivait à le comprendre à sa juste valeur. Dans un rapide soupir d'irritation, Kasamatsu apporta sa main au niveau de sa hanche. Voir Kise se comporter de la sorte lui était encore plus insupportable que lorsque le blond pétait la forme, au moins personne ne devait subir ses plaintes à longueur de journée.

« Sois juste à l'heure demain, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

— Senpai… »

Kise avait entretemps tourné son visage remplit de larmes en direction de son cher et tendre capitaine qui à la dernière minute parvint à bloquer les bras de son as. Désormais, Kasamatsu luttait pour que Kise ne se transforme pas en sangsue contre son corps et remporta haut la main cette bataille après avoir donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac du blond afin de le calmer.

Après s'être reculé de nouveau, Kise vint se mettre à la hauteur de Kuroko dont Kasamatsu avait complètement oublié la présence jusque-là. Cela ne le surprit que de moitié en vue de la réputation du petit joueur de Seirin et il apporta plutôt son attention sur la main de Kise qui vint attraper celle de ce garçon, fronçant de ce fait ses sourcils. _C'était quoi ça ?_ A ce qu'il sache, Kuroko était un assez grand garçon pour savoir marcher tout seul sans qu'on lui tienne la main. Ce serait même Kise qui en aurait le plus besoin, en vue de son état mental s'approchant de celui d'un nouveau-né.

C'était quoi ce truc sous ses yeux, là ?

« Désolé senpai, mais avec Kurokocchi on doit terminer notre rendez-vous ! A demain, neuf heures tapantes ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, la main de Kuroko dans la sienne, Kise s'élança vers l'avant avec son bonnet et ses lunettes qui le camouflaient de ses fans tant qu'il marchait vite et ne s'attardait pas trop longtemps à un endroit. Derrière lui, Kuroko lui demandait toutefois de ralentir le pas tout en agitant mollement son bras pour dégager sa main de celle de Kise qui n'en fit rien, et ignora de plus les râles du bleuté à propos des termes précédemment entretenus. Derrière eux, Kasamatsu était resté sans voix.

Rendez-vous ? Un rendez-vous, Kasamatsu n'était pas idiot, on le faisait avec la personne dont l'amour était partagé ou pour justement se rapprocher de cette personne en passant du temps avec elle. En définitive un rendez-vous se faisait avec l'être aimé ; et le fait que Kise ait saisi la main de Kuroko avec la sienne, ce sourire splendide un peu plus tôt au parc d'attraction… Kasamatsu se retourna légèrement pour essayer de retrouver parmi la foule la tête de Kise.

Serait-ce possible que le célèbre mannequin Kise Ryōta, qui en un claquement de doigts pouvait obtenir n'importe quelle fille, préférait toutefois le gente masculine ? Kasamatsu agita cependant sa tête sur les côtés, ce n'était pas ses affaires. De plus, cela ne changerait pas sa vision de voir les choses concernant Kise, et surtout cela ne changerait en rien la façon de jouer du blond.

A cette pensée, l'esprit de Kasamatsu buta. Les sentiments de Kise ne changeraient en rien sa façon de jouer si Kuroko lui faisait face, hein ?

**-x-x-x-**

Le lendemain, Kasamatsu accueillit dans le vestiaire ses coéquipiers sans vraiment en avoir le cœur. Les cernes apparents sous ses yeux témoignaient de l'affreuse nuit qu'avait passé leur propriétaire à se triturer l'esprit jusqu'à ce que le Soleil se lève, n'ayant de ce fait pas dormi une seule minute. Kasamatsu n'attendait donc plus que l'arrivée de son cher ami Kise en dardant du regard sa montre qui défilait les minutes les unes après les autres.

Neuf heures passa et toujours pas l'apparition de ce fichu bouton d'or qu'il allait assurément s'amuser à maltraiter, cheveux par cheveux.

A neuf cinq toutefois, Kise fit son apparition dans le vestiaire pendant que ses coéquipiers rejoignaient le gymnase après avoir eu le temps de se changer. Il ne resta donc plus que l'As de Kaijō en compagnie de son capitaine bras croisés contre son torse, son pied tapant contre le sol avec agacement, et les tempes enflées.

« Tu es en retard Kise, grinça-t-il avec un certain amusement.

— Désolé senpai, j'ai dormi hier soir chez Kurokocchi et je ne pensais pas que le bus prendrait autant de temps pour…

— Je n'ai pas besoin de tes fausses excuses, crétin, magne-toi le cul et rejoins-nous ! »

Sans plus tarder, Kasamatsu traversa la porte qui se referma brutalement derrière lui, laissant seul Kise dans le vestiaire qui se changea en toute vitesse pour rejoindre les autres. Il retrouva par ailleurs son capitaine à aider ses camarades à accomplir certains assouplissements, les aidant donc en appuyant sur leurs épaules pour les faire se pencher plus bas, alors que Kise dut faire plusieurs tours de terrain après que leur coach soit venu à lui. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait plus remis les pieds ici, et de ce fait il avait accumulé un certain retard dans ses entraînements par rapport aux autres.

Plusieurs heures plus tard et après des matchs d'échauffement entre eux, Kasamatsu vint rejoindre Kise assit à même le sol le corps recouvert de sueur. Le blond avait un certain mal à stabiliser son souffle et il sentait plusieurs de ses muscles au niveau de ses jambes tirer douloureusement, preuve qu'il manquait d'exercice. Subitement, sa vue s'assombrit après que son capitaine lui ait jeté une serviette au visage afin qu'il se l'essuie en partie, puis il vint s'accroupir à ses côtés pour lui tendre une bouteille d'eau qui fit s'étirer un sourire sur le visage de Kise.

« Merci, senpai ! » Se réjouit Kise après avoir pratiquement vidé en quelques gorgées la bouteille offerte.

Pour seule réponse, Kasamatsu acquiesça faiblement avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Kise et voir leurs coéquipiers souffler tout comme eux dans leur coin. De temps à autre cependant, Kasamatsu jetait des regards discrets sur le côté pour observer le profil de Kise qui ne remarqua rien. Il ne savait pas par où commencer ni comment aborder le sujet et ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Après tout, cela ne le regardait en rien. Kise sortait avec qui il voulait, homme comme femme. Du moment que ça ne troublait pas ses performances en basket, le reste Kasamatsu s'en fichait.

Kasamatsu se passa une main dans ses cheveux et appuya sa joue contre son avant-bras, soupirant longuement. Les relations amoureuses, ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

« Je sors bien avec Kurokocchi, senpai. Si c'est ça qui te fait réfléchir autant, héhé. »

Le ricanement idiot de Kise termina de rendre cramoisi le visage de Kasamatsu qui sauta sur ses pieds pour en abattre un contre le dos du blond, réflexe inconditionné lorsqu'il était mis en état de gêne avancée. Après une effusion d'insultes à l'égard de Kise qui reposait dans un coin, son sourire stupide ravalé, Kasamatsu souffla une nouvelle fois avant de tourner son regard en direction de l'homme pratiquement mort à ses côtés.

« Je t'interdis de lire dans mes pensées, crétin ! S'écria Kasamatsu dont sa maltraitance à l'égard de Kise était devenue si habituelle que les autres membres n'en avaient fait aucunement attention.

— Ce n'est pas ma faute, senpai ! Tu es si facile à lire quand on te connaît un peu. » Le taquina Kise après s'être redressé.

Kasamatsu ramena ses genoux contre son torse et après les avoir entourés par ses bras, il posa son menton contre et regarda ailleurs. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies, mais pas assez pour que Kise ne le remarque, ou en tout cas n'y fasse attention.

« Ça fait longtemps ? Demanda-t-il enfin sans pour autant reporter ses yeux sur Kise.

— Bientôt deux mois ! » Se réjouit Kise en lui mettant sous le nez deux de ses doigts, un sourire des plus ravi étendu sur son visage.

Il n'était pas difficile de savoir lequel d'entre Kise ou de Kuroko était le plus amoureux de l'autre, et cette évidence fit soupirer Kasamatsu. Deux mois, donc. Ça couvrait donc l'Interhigh mais ça ne les protégeait pas de la Winter Cup. Cette fois-ci alors, Kasamatsu dirigea ses yeux électriques dans la direction de Kise qui aussitôt retint son souffle. Recevoir ce genre de regard de la part du capitaine n'était jamais rassurant.

« Donc si Kuroko devient notre adversaire, et surtout le tien, tu ne le prendras pas à la légère, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de Kise, essayant de la sorte d'identifier la moindre réaction du blond pour obtenir une réponse adéquate.

— H-hein ? Non bien sûr que non ! Kurokocchi me tuerait en plus si j'agissais de la sorte.

— Kuroko ne sera pas le seul à participer à ton meurtre, sache-le, idiot.

— C'est méchant, senpai. » Commença à sangloter Kise.

Seulement Kasamatsu avait désormais la réponse à ses interrogations et s'appuya sur ses genoux afin de se redresser, époussetant ensuite son short avant d'appeler le reste de l'équipe et se remettre à l'échauffement. Regardant le dos de son senpai donner des indications à chaque membre de l'équipe de basket de Kaijō, Kise sourit avant de se redresser et passer brièvement sa main dans ses mèches rebelles pour les amener en arrière. Il était temps de se remettre au travail avec sérieux.

Levant la main en direction du plafond, Kise demanda à de nombreuses reprises la balle avant de courir jusqu'au panier pour faire un dunk ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à ceux normalement exécuté par Kagami de Seirin. Une lueur mêlant amusement et sérieux s'était propagée dans le regard ambré de l'As de Kaijō, et le voir ainsi plut énormément à Kasamatsu.

Aucun des deux amis ne sut pourtant que cette simple conversation, ainsi que la trouvaille de Kasamatsu la veille, allait conduire à ce que refoulait du plus profond de son être Kasamatsu Yukio : devenir plus proche qu'il ne le devrait d'un des membres de l'équipe. Et sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Kasamatsu venait de sauter à pieds joints dans la gueule du grand méchant loup ; celui-ci n'attendant plus que le joli chaperon rouge baisse suffisamment sa garde pour venir planter ses crocs dans sa douce et tendre chaire.

**-x-x-x-**

Le week-end et les jours où il n'avait pas d'entraînement, Kasamatsu filait à son petit boulot pour revêtir son costume d'ours. Il n'avait pas revu Kise ni même Kuroko dans le parc attraction lui-même, mais quand le brun débauchait et se mettait en route pour retourner chez lui, il ne lui était pas rare d'apercevoir la grande asperge blonde assise dans un petit restaurant en compagnie de son amant. A travers la vitre, Kasamatsu pouvait le voir sourire comme un imbécile heureux vivant sa toute première histoire d'amour. Ils avaient l'air heureux, mais Kasamatsu ne put partager leur bonheur. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, et une voix lui criait de partir, d'arrêter de regarder ce spectacle déroutant.

Il s'en alla alors, laissant son coéquipier et son petit-ami profiter de leur sortie en amoureux alors que lui rentrait seul dans l'obscurité des ruelles.

Un jour cependant, Kasamatsu au travers des petits trous de la tête d'ours crut apercevoir l'As de Tōō sans cette fille qui le suivait comme son ombre. Non cette fois-ci l'ombre gigantesque d'Aomine n'était composée que de la présence de Kuroko derrière lui, les pas d'Aomine étant bien trop rapides pour ses petites jambes. Suivant du regard l'étrange duo, Kasamatsu lâcha le ballon qu'il était en train de tendre à une gamine qui se mit subitement à pleurer en voyant le ballon lui échapper et s'envoler vers d'autres cieux. Le capitaine de Kaijō lui en colla un rapidement contre son petit torse avant de se détourner d'elle et de sa famille et se mit à poursuivre Aomine et Kuroko, ignorant la monnaie qu'il aurait dû recevoir en échange du ballon.

_C'était quoi ça ?_ Cet Aomine semblait énervé et ignorait les appels de Kuroko qui courait derrière lui. Ce n'était pas normal. _Pourquoi le joueur de Tōō et celui de Seirin se trouvaient-ils ensemble ?_ N'importe qui était au courant des tensions qui s'étaient installées entre les deux garçons depuis leurs études au collège, et surtout de l'envie de Kuroko de battre Aomine, son ancienne lumière, avec celle actuelle. Seulement ici, ils étaient dans un parc d'attractions et non pas sur un parquet de basket.

Kise était-il au courant ? Savait-il que son amant se trouvait en compagnie de son ancienne lumière ?

Un peu plus loin de son point de départ, Kasamatsu retrouva le duo devant une attraction. Aomine s'était finalement arrêté pour attendre Kuroko, sans toutefois se retourner pour lui faire face, et Kasamatsu était bien trop loin pour entendre leur conversation. Kasamatsu ne loupa pourtant l'expression effrayée qui s'étirait sur le visage habituellement si inexpressif de Kuroko qui accrochait sa main à la manche d'Aomine qui restait indifférent. Cela avait tout l'air d'être une dispute, et si Kasamatsu n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence par Kise, il trouverait que ces deux-là entretenaient en ce moment même une querelle d'amoureux.

« De toute façon, tu l'as déjà ! Alors arrête de me courir après, t'es usant, Tetsu ! »

La voix portante d'Aomine arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Kasamatsu, et d'autres passants qui se retournèrent pour observer les deux garçons, mais Aomine se retira pour disparaître rapidement. Il laissa ainsi sans y faire attention Kuroko qui n'avait plus exécuté le moindre mouvement depuis l'élan de colère de l'As de Tōō.

De son côté, Kasamatsu décida de rejoindre Kuroko et d'avoir la réponse à ses questions, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre à exécution une main vint s'abattre sur l'épaule velue de son costume. Ce fut alors au terrifiant capitaine de Kaijō de frissonner d'appréhension quand après avoir tourné la lourde tête d'ours, il vit le regard furieux de son patron alerté par les autres employés qu'il s'était fait la malle de son emplacement d'origine. Ainsi quand son patron tira sur son gros bras, Kasamatsu en profita pour regarder sur le côté l'emplacement où se trouvait précédemment Kuroko, mais bien sûr ce dernier avait complètement disparu.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Kasamatsu la passa à ruminer sous son costume où une tête d'ours souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Personne ne pouvait donc se douter que derrière ce déguisement se trouvait un lycéen grommelant différentes injures qui en auraient fait fuir plus d'un. Kasamatsu voulait discuter avec Kise et remettre les points à leur place. Cependant en avait-il le droit ? Peut-être que Kise était au courant que Kuroko voyait de temps à autre Aomine et dans ce cas il n'avait pas son mot à dire. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son couple dont il en était question et Kise était un grand garçon. Et puis ce qu'il avait vu n'était peut-être rien, peut-être s'était-il même imaginé des choses…

C'était mieux pour lui de rester à l'écart de cette affaire, définitivement.

Le soir tombé, après être sorti des douches et avoir revêtit ses propres vêtements, Kasamatsu emprunta le même chemin pour retourner chez lui. Il s'était fait cependant remonter les bretelles par son patron qui lui avait conseillé de se ressaisir s'il ne voulait pas se faire virer, ce qui avait du coup plongé Kasamatsu davantage dans sa colère. En effet, le lycéen n'avait toujours pas réussi à avaler et donc passer à autre chose de ce qu'il avait vu malencontreusement cette après-midi.

Sa soirée s'empira quand à l'abord de la ruelle où étaient situés la plupart des restaurants et brasseries du quartier, éclairé tel un ange descendu du ciel par un réverbère, Kise avait son portable posé contre son oreille et se tenait droit. Bien trop droit pour être naturel. Kasamatsu s'arrêta inconsciemment pour regarder ce tableau qui se dressait naturellement face à lui ; il voyait de son emplacement les lèvres de Kise s'entrouvrirent pour dire quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas, la distance l'en empêchant, et son visage avait adopté un sérieux qu'il n'avait normalement qu'au cours des matchs de basket.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Kasamatsu semblait rêver. Kise n'était pas devenu un mannequin célèbre pour rien, il tranchait si parfaitement avec la réalité, comme ci lui venait d'un autre monde où tout était parfait, sans le moindre défaut. Tout semblait si beau, si étincelant, lorsqu'on marchait au même pas que le blond. Seulement, Kasamatsu retint son souffle quand à quelques pas de lui, là où se dressait cette beauté de la nature, il vit de ses propres yeux des larmes descendre de ces joues si parfaites pour venir s'écraser violemment contre le sol.

Kise pleurait. Ces larmes n'étaient pas celles de tous les jours, après qu'il l'ait frappé ou pour essayer de se faire plaindre. Face à lui, Kise restait debout, droit comme un pic, et sa main qui tenait son portable vint de nouveau longer son corps. Seule sa tête était légèrement penchée vers l'avant, laissant quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes camoufler son visage ainsi que ses larmes qui continuaient de délaver son visage rougi.

Puis subitement, arrachant un cri au principal concerné, Kasamatsu fit claquer sa main contre celle de Kise et le traîna derrière lui sans avoir demandé son avis au blond. Ce dernier avait agrandi ses yeux du moment où il avait senti sa main se faire attraper sauvagement jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le dos de son capitaine.

« S-Senpai… ?

— Tais-toi et suis-moi, crétin. »

Kise sursauta légèrement devant le haussement de sa voix, que ressentit Kasamatsu par sa main qui détenait toujours celle de Kise.

« Pourquoi senpai est ici ? Demanda toutefois Kise malgré l'interdiction de parler, faisant de ce fait râler le brun.

— J'allais pas te laisser chialer comme une gonzesse ! »

Un rire léger mais tout aussi faux que le sourire qu'élabora derrière lui Kise répondit à Kasamatsu.

« Tu aurais pu me laisser là, souffla tristement Kise qui définitivement n'avait pas foi à tenir un masque cette fois-ci.

— Un véritable homme ne pleure pas, mais un vrai homme n'abandonne pas non plus ses amis quand ces derniers ont des problèmes. Alors maintenant tu te tais, et tu attends qu'on soit rentré chez moi pour discuter calmement, ok ? »

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Kasamatsu vit Kise acquiescer faiblement pendant que son bras libre venait rejoindre son visage pour essuyer ses larmes qui n'avaient de cesse de tomber. Et pendant que les deux garçons marchaient l'un derrière l'autre, Kasamatsu pouvait de temps à autre entendre les sanglots mal retenus par Kise, et pour la première fois de son existence il en vint à maudire Kuroko pour mettre son ami dans un pareil état ; car Kasamatsu n'était pas stupide, cet appel qu'avait passé Kise avant de pleurer, cela ne pouvait être que Kuroko et en vue de l'état du blond ça ne s'était pas terminé joyeusement.

La main de Kasamatsu se resserra autour de celle de Kise, et avant que Kise ne pense à faire la moindre moquerie les oreilles du blond purent aisément entendre malgré la foule et les voitures à leurs côtés les injures balancées ici et là par son si gentil et adorable senpai qui malgré les apparences et ses réactions brutales, possédait un immense cœur. Et tous deux, comme soufflés par un commun accord, étaient doucement en train de s'enliser dans cette romance discordante où seul l'astre lunaire était ce soir-là témoin de cette union concrétisée par ces mains entrelacées.


	2. Partie 2

Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous portez bien depuis deux semaines ! Moi mes vacances se sont écoulées à merveille, un doux mélange entre le sol chaud de la piscine et le sable fin des petites îles d'Espagne.

Ce soir je vous propose la deuxième partie, ainsi que la dernière, de ce Two-shot qui j'espère vous aura plus puisque c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple. Merci pour ceux qui ont commenté le premier chapitre, et qui commenteront celui-ci peut-être ainsi qu'à ceux qui suivent mes histoires et les mettent parfois en favoris.

Vous êtes tous géniaux, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Je les lierai avec grands plaisirs ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Boy's don't cry****  
**

**Partie 2**

* * *

Kasamatsu ferma la porte d'entrée de sa maison après avoir dit à Kise de monter à l'étage pour l'attendre dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici, ainsi Kise ne se fit pas prier et se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement lorsqu'il croisa le chemin du père de son senpai avant de disparaître en haut des escaliers. Les yeux rougis de l'adolescent ainsi que son expression morne avaient suscité l'intérêt du paternel plutôt habitué à recevoir le jeune mannequin autour du cou, le rire de celui-ci occupant les lieux. Il interrogea de ce fait son fils du regard, mais ce dernier ne lui répondit rien et préféra à son tour monter à l'étage sans un seul mot pour son père.

A l'intérieur de sa chambre aux murs envahis par des pop stars du rock, surtout des guitaristes, Kasamatsu retrouva son coéquipier assit au milieu de la pièce à regarder son portable n'ayant reçu aucun nouveau message ni même d'appel. Kasamatsu le vit soupirer longuement avant qu'il ne se passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds et ne se maudisse à voix haute, mais trop bas pour que Kasamatsu ne l'entende clairement. Irrité de voir l'As de son équipe se comporter de la sorte, Kasamatsu fit claquer la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'il la referma afin d'attirer l'attention de Kise sur lui et non pas sur son portable.

Il vint ensuite s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et fit ainsi face à Kise qui le regarda sans rien dire, le fait d'avoir pleuré avait rendu ses yeux si rouges qu'à nouveau Kasamatsu jura entre ses dents. Kuroko allait le regretter.

« Alors, pourquoi tu chiales cette fois ? » Lança-t-il dans un semblant d'indifférence.

Pour sa part, Kise ricana à cause de sa remarque avant de se décider à lui répondre. Le jeune homme noua ensuite ses mains autour de ses chevilles et posa sa joue sur ses genoux, regardant ailleurs. La voix qu'il prit pour exposer les nouvelles fit se contracter le cœur de Kasamatsu pour une raison inconnue, et encore une fois il serra sa mâchoire dès que son esprit se rappela que Kuroko était la cause de l'état actuel de Kise.

« Comme tu dois t'en douter… avec Kurokocchi c'est terminé. »

A ces mots, Kise tourna son regard encore embrumé par les larmes dans celui de Kasamatsu qui le fixait sans dire un mot, il écoutait, tout simplement. Voyant que son capitaine ne comptait piper mot, Kise sourit discrètement. C'était digne du célèbre et imperturbable Kasamatsu Yukio ; ce dernier n'allait assurément pas lui sortir les phrases bateaux que les amis répétaient en espérant que celui qui s'était fait quitter se sentirait moins misérable.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te méritait pas. Un de perdu et dix de retrouvé. Tu trouveras toujours mieux ailleurs, fais-moi confiance._ Non, ce n'était pas du genre de Kasamatsu de se comporter de la sorte. Son senpai préférait rester silencieux, à le regarder se plaindre sans dire quoique ce soit, et l'écouter avec attention. Avec cette attention soudaine, et sans que Kasamatsu ne montre de signe comme quoi une claque l'attendrait à la fin, Kise sut qu'il pourrait dire n'importe quoi en cet instant, jamais rien ne sortirait de cette chambre.

« Enfin je le savais dès le départ que cette relation ne mènerait à rien… ce n'est pas de moi dont est amoureux Kurokocchi mais je voulais juste… je voulais juste qu'il reconnaisse mes sentiments et essaie avec moi, alors quand il a accepté… quand il a enfin voulu de moi j'étais… j'étais si heureux, senpai ! Je lui courrais après depuis le collège alors quand il a dit oui, quand il m'a attrapé la main pour la première fois et quand c'est lui qui a engagé le premier baisé j'étais aux anges ! »

Durant sa tirade, Kise s'était beaucoup agité. Ses bras n'avaient de cesse de brasser l'air accumulé dans la pièce, faisant grâce à ses mains certains signes pour que Kasamatsu saisisse mieux ce qu'il voulait dire, joignant de la sorte parfois ses mains l'une à l'autre avant de les apposer brusquement au sol et se rapprocher de son capitaine. Kasamatsu pouvait donc clairement comprendre ces instants merveilleux qu'avaient vécu Kise à ces moments de son histoire avec Kuroko, et se mordit davantage la langue. Cela ne servirait à rien de dire à Kise qu'il avait vu au cours de l'après-midi Kuroko en compagnie d'Aomine ; cela ne ferait qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie fraîchement ouverte, et ce serait d'autant plus traître d'agir de la sorte. Kise était un ami.

Les ongles de Kise grattèrent le parquet de la chambre de son senpai, faisant se recroqueviller ses mains tandis que sa tête penchée masquait en partie les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau. Son cœur était si douloureux qu'il souhaiterait que quelqu'un le lui arrache pour faire taire cette douleur infâme.

« Je l'aime senpai… je l'aime tellement… alors pourquoi mes sentiments n'ont pas réussi à l'atteindre ? Je ne suis pas assez beau ? Pas assez intelligent ? Je fais trop de bruit ? Je suis trop collant ? Si seulement il me disait ce qui clochait avec moi, je changerai tout pour lui plaire ! Alors…

— Alors si tu te mets à changer complètement pour Kuroko, tu te mentirais à toi-même et tu ne serais pas heureux, souffla cette fois-ci Kasamatsu.

— Mais je l'aime !

— Tu l'aimes ? » S'écria subitement Kasamatsu en se redressant.

Le visage larmoyant, Kise ne le quitta pas du regard et ne sursauta pas. Il acquiesça simplement, la lueur existante dans ses yeux démontrant le fait qu'il ne mentait absolument pas. Et en rien il ne détournera du regard cette fois-ci. Kasamatsu jura alors à voix haute avant de faire quelques pas pour faire face à Kise toujours assis au sol.

« Je ne connais pas Kuroko, mais je sais très bien que si tu te mettais à changer radicalement pour répondre à chacun de ses critères, tu te tromperais toi-même mais aussi tous tes amis qui ne sauront plus te reconnaître. C'est ce que tu veux ? Être quelqu'un que personne ne reconnaît ? Oui tu es bruyant et stupide, tu colles tout le monde dès que tu as un peu d'affection pour eux à un point qu'on se demanderait si t'as pas du sang de clébard. Mais c'est ça qui fait que tu es toi, le célèbre mannequin Kise Ryōta, que nous aimons. Alors au lieu de changer pour une unique personne, pense à toutes celles que tu as déjà et à la personne que tu es toi-même. »

Kasamatsu prit une grande inspiration après sa grande tirade, toussotant ensuite avec les joues légèrement rougies pour avoir déblatéré autant de niaiseries d'un seul coup pendant qu'un peu plus bas, Kise avait ouvert grand la bouche et ne sut quoi répondre. A la place, ses yeux se remplir d'un nombre incalculable de larmes qui ne tardèrent à éclater sur son visage et ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de la cuisse de son senpai. Kasamatsu tenta en vain de se défaire de l'emprise du blond, mais ce dernier se montra plus résistant que d'habitude.

Le capitaine de Kaijō patienta alors, debout avec les bras croisés contre son torse à regarder partout sauf en direction de Kise qui se frottait toujours contre sa cuisse malmenée. Puis, en fin de soirée, Kasamatsu ayant gardé son lit et ayant sorti un futon pour que Kise ne dorme pas à même le sol, les deux lycéens cherchèrent à se reposer ; et quand Kise voulut rejoindre son senpai dans son lit sous prétexte d'avoir besoin de réconfort, le blond ne reçut de la part de son capitaine que l'oreiller de celui-ci en pleine figure ainsi que différentes insultes pendant que Kasamatsu rabattait ses couvertures sur sa tête.

**-x-x-x-**

Les jours qui suivirent les confessions du mannequin, Kasamatsu et ce dernier se rendirent en cours ainsi qu'à leurs entraînements de basket comme à leur habitude pendant que le week-end le brun allait à son petit job. Aux yeux des autres, rien n'avait changé chez Kise qui se comportait comme tous les autres jours : souriant, collant et bruyant. Ses fans girls continuaient de lui courir après et d'assister à ses entraînements pendant que Moriyama continuait de marchander avec Kise pour organiser un gokon auquel le blond ne serait pas convié par la suite. Tout paraissait naturel et habituel, pourtant Kasamatsu ne pouvait détacher son attention de la silhouette du mannequin qui continuait de sourire et de rire comme si de rien n'était.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose après tout, c'était mieux comme ça. Il fallait que Kise tourne la page et s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement, Kasamatsu n'en pensait pas un seul mot. Kise n'était pas comme ça, c'était un combattant derrière ses airs d'imbécile heureux. Et ce serait donc mal le connaître que de penser qu'il avait abandonné, ce crétin visait toujours Kuroko. Il ne raisonnait que par lui. De ce fait, en aucune manière Kise n'avait tourné la page.

Il suffirait d'un rien pour que Kise se jette à corps perdu dans sa quête pour obtenir l'amour de Kuroko.

Ce petit grain de sable, ce rien qui pourrait pourtant chambouler tant de choses, se matérialisa par la silhouette du joueur fantôme de Seirin dans la cour de leur lycée. Au départ, Kasamatsu crut être sujet à une hallucination dut à la sueur de ses échauffements, mais il dut se rendre compte de la réalité. Kuroko patientait à l'extérieur du gymnase, assis sur un banc pendant qu'autour de lui les lycéens traversaient la cour sans lui porter le moindre intérêt.

Paniqué, Kasamatsu balaya précipitamment le gymnase du regard afin de s'assurer que Kise n'avait encore rien vu. En voyant que ce dernier était en train de dribbler d'autres joueurs pour atteindre le panier, Kasamatsu fila rapidement rejoindre le coach pour lui glisser quelques mots avant de sortir du gymnase en toute discrétion et y retrouver Kuroko. Ce dernier releva ses yeux cristallins dans sa direction et parut surpris quelques secondes avant de se relever et de lui emboîter le pas sans dire un mot. Ils s'éloignèrent de la sorte, assez en tout cas pour que Kise ne les voit pas et mette du temps à les retrouver si jamais quelqu'un vendait la mèche.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Kasamatsu-kun, entama faiblement Kuroko.

— Oh ? Dis-moi tout alors. » Ironisa-t-il en apportant sa main à sa taille.

Ils n'étaient pas proches et pourtant Kasamatsu demandait à Kuroko de tout lui divulguer, sans la moindre cachotterie, et cela Kuroko le comprit très facilement. Il avait en face de lui non pas un ancien adversaire ni même un simple lycéen en dernière année, mais bel et bien un ami de Kise qui était au courant de sa relation avec le blond.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour récupérer Kise-kun, je suis venu pour m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû l'utiliser.

— En effet. »

Face à Kise, Kasamatsu s'était montré silencieux et à l'écoute mais désormais face à Kuroko une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de l'insulter, de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. C'était de sa faute si Kise souffrait, de sa faute si Kise avait autant pleuré ce soir-là, de sa faute si Kise ne voyait personne d'autre et ne pouvait donc pas tourner la page. Tout était de sa faute. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas être compatissant ni même se montrer gentil. Il en voulait à Kuroko.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Kasamatsu aurait même viré Kuroko à coup de pieds.

« Tout n'est pas de ma faute comme tu sembles le croire, Kasamatsu-kun. Kise-kun savait dès le départ que si Aomine-kun réagissait à notre relation et se montrait jaloux, je le quitterais pour aller avec lui. Il est un grand garçon et savait dans quoi il s'embarquait, confia Kuroko en soutenant le regard furieux que lui lançait le brun.

— Et alors, tu es content ? Tu as obtenu ce que tu désirais ? Aomine t'a couru après comme tu le souhaitais et maintenant ? Pendant que Kise s'évertuait à te rendre heureux, tu ne pensais qu'à l'autre idiot. Sais-tu comment j'ai retrouvé Kise après ton coup de fil ? Tu ne le lui as même pas dit en face, était-ce si dur de voir le résultat de tes manigances ? Je ne pensais pas ça de toi, Kuroko. »

Kasamatsu sentait qu'au plus profond de lui, il bouillonnait. Il valait donc mieux pour lui et pour Kuroko qu'il s'en aille le plus tôt possible, mais tandis qu'il se mettait en route pour rejoindre le gymnase et évacuer sa colère grâce au ballon de basket, Kuroko se retourna pour le voir s'en aller et ne résista pas pour sa part à poursuivre la conversation.

« Je suis venu ici pour présenter mes excuses à Kise-kun, car il reste une personne importante pour moi et je n'aurais pas dû jouer avec ses sentiments. C'est vrai, je le reconnais. Mais Kasamatsu-kun, qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? Kise-kun est parvenu à vaincre sa timidité et a réussi à se confesser à moi alors qu'il savait très bien de qui j'étais amoureux, mais ta situation ne diffère pas de la sienne. »

Un frisson désagréable saisit chaque parcelle de peau du capitaine de Kaijō qui n'osa pas se retourner, ou plutôt il ne put faire une chose aussi simple. Son souffle s'était coupé et c'était comme si un Démon avait surgi du sol pour se glisser derrière lui, commençant à le faire suer à grosses gouttes. Ses poings se contractèrent comme pour se rassurer, et avant qu'il ne se retourne pour répondre à la provocation lancée par Kuroko, ce dernier lui faucha l'herbe sous le pied en parlant à sa place.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de démentir, je ne le répéterai à personne, mais ça ne sert à rien de le cacher. »

A cela néanmoins, Kasamatsu se retourna pour observer Kuroko qui restait d'un calme effrayant. Ce garçon venait de lui balancer à la figure tout ce qu'il réfrénait, tout ce qu'il essayait de se cacher, sans une once d'énervement dans la voix ni même en retour à ses propres propos qui eux avaient été agressifs. Kuroko se courba ensuite vers l'avant pour se diriger après cela vers la sortie et Kasamatsu ne chercha d'aucune façon à le retenir.

Puis, Kasamatsu resta de longues minutes à l'extérieur l'esprit vide. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, et fixait bêtement les portes du gymnase. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Comment avait-il fait ?_ L'esprit de Kasamatsu faisait tourner ces questions en boucle, sans interruption. Le lycéen prit ensuite sa tête entre ses mains et soupira longuement. Il devait se ressaisir au plus vite. Il avait réussi à le cacher au principal concerné ainsi qu'à tout leur entourage, enfin à l'exception de Kuroko, alors il pouvait continuer à le faire, non ? C'était tout à fait possible.

Seulement, au moment où Kasamatsu se retournait les portes du gymnase claquèrent bruyamment contre les murs et Kise surgit de l'intérieur en courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent. Il arriva ainsi très rapidement à la hauteur de Kasamatsu qui entrouvrit un peu plus ses yeux devant l'air furieux que lui offrait le visage de Kise qui ne tarda pas à cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en plein visage.

« Ne te mêle plus de mes affaires, senpai ! Je gère mes relations comme je le souhaite et je n'ai pas besoin d'un chien de garde pour décider à ma place. Sérieusement… »

Sans un mot de plus, Kise le dépassa pour se remettre à courir et tourner là où avait disparu un peu plus tôt Kuroko. Kasamatsu put ensuite entendre l'As de son équipe crier le nom du joueur fantôme de Seirin et son cœur fut aussitôt pris dans un étau effroyable. La seule pensée qui hanta l'esprit troublé du capitaine n'était autre que : depuis quand et surtout comment s'était-il trop lié à Kise ?

Toutefois, il n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir et préféra plutôt occuper celle-ci avec le basket. Seul le basket pouvait l'aider dans ce genre de situation ; et malgré le fait que ses camarades essayèrent de chercher pourquoi leur capitaine semblait si morose, tout le monde préféra se tenir éloigné afin d'éviter des coups perdus et injustifiés.

**-x-x-x-**

Suite à l'événement de cette après-midi, Kise continua de se montrer distant et comme pouvait le constater Kasamatsu de ses propres yeux, le blond s'était remis à côtoyer Kuroko puisqu'après son boulot il revoyait le mannequin en compagnie du joueur fantôme. A la seule différence que désormais Aomine s'était joint à leur compagnie. Au départ, Kasamatsu s'était buté à l'idée que ce n'était pas ses affaires, Kise le lui avait même répété avant de rejoindre celui qui faisait battre son cœur mais qui le lui avait aussi brisé au profit de ce satané basané…

Seulement, non, Kasamatsu ne pouvait pas faire semblant. Lui, il ne savait pas le faire.

Alors un soir, en repassant devant ce fast-food où il avait l'habitude de voir Kise en compagnie de Kuroko et d'Aomine, Kasamatsu ne put résister à l'irrésistible envie d'appeler le blond. Son portable désormais collé contre son oreille, sa voix intérieure lui hurlait de raccrocher, de passer son chemin et ainsi de rentrer chez lui sans faire de vague, mais son cœur lui criait tout autre chose. De plus, Kasamatsu était plus connu pour réagir à l'instinct qu'avec sa tête, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas sur un parquet de basket.

Ce soir-là, Kasamatsu vit Kise chercher dans son sac son portable, il le vit aussi froncer des sourcils en voyant que c'était lui qui l'appelait et après avoir exécuté quelques gestes pour s'excuser auprès de Kuroko et d'Aomine, il décrocha.

« Un problème, senpai ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix d'imbécile heureux qui irrita un peu plus Kasamatsu.

— Tu es heureux comme ça ? Est-ce que tu pleures comme ce soir là quand tu rentres chez toi ? Tu me fais rire Kise… tu t'énerves contre moi qui veut agir pour ton bien, mais tu préfères te faire du mal en restant avec eux.

— Senpai !

— C'est bon j'ai compris, crétin. La prochaine fois que tu auras besoin de réconfort informe donc plutôt ton cher petit Kurokocchi ! »

Sous l'excès de la colère, Kasamatsu raccrocha et se détourna du restaurant pour recommencer à marcher en direction de sa maison, d'un pas plus actif et agacé cette fois-ci. Il en avait assez. Assez de cette douleur située au niveau de sa poitrine ; il voulait penser à autre chose, se focaliser sur le basket, que le basket, et non pas sur une personne en particulier. Il ne voulait pas ne voir que Kise, focaliser entièrement son attention sur lui, et en perdre ses principes de vue.

Il n'était pas comme Kise, lui ne pouvait pas rester objectif lorsque ses sentiments entraient en jeu. Sur le terrain, il ne pourrait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas comme ça.

Sous l'astre lunaire cette fois-ci, Kasamatsu rentra seul en claquant derrière lui la porte de sa maison. Il entendit la voix de son père lui crier dessus, mais il n'y répondit d'aucune manière et préféra plutôt s'enfermer dans sa chambre. A l'intérieur de son sac vibrait son téléphone ; Kise cherchait sûrement à le joindre, mais Kasamatsu ignora royalement les sonneries à répétition et fourra plutôt son visage dans son oreiller. Il en avait assez.

C'était quoi ça ? Depuis quand se comportait-il de la sorte ? Appeler Kise sous une telle impulsion, simplement parce qu'il l'avait vu discuter avec son ex, c'était quoi ça ? Kasamatsu le savait mais ne désirait pas se l'avouer. Ce devait être tout sauf ça. Malheureusement, plus Kasamatsu refoulait ce qui animait son cœur et lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre, et plus son esprit se jouait de lui en renvoyant en pleine face ces moments passés en compagnie du membre de la Génération des miracles. Les fois où il frappait sans vergogne Kise pour telle raison, souvent en rapport avec Kuroko et Seirin, ou quand les fans girls du blond étaient dans les environs. Quand Kise n'avait pas le moral ou quand il montrait des signes de faiblesse, il avait toujours été là à lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il aimait quand Kise lui adressait ses sourires, ou lorsque le jeune homme rivait son regard sur lui.

_Non. Non. Non. _Kasamatsu ne voulait pas ça. Tout sauf ça.

Et quand ce soir-là où il avait vu Kise pleurer après que Kuroko lui ait téléphoné, simplement illuminé par un réverbère et complètement ignoré par la foule… cette fois-là encore il avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion, et avait terminé par emmener le blond chez lui où il avait fini par y passer la nuit. A ce souvenir plus qu'éloquent, Kasamatsu rouvrit les yeux et se tourna afin de voir le plafond de sa chambre.

Ce sentiment brûlant qui l'animait et remplissait ses veines à la moindre contrariété, c'était de la jalousie, hein ? Il était jaloux de Kuroko, de ces fans girls qui pouvaient approcher et toucher Kise en toute impunité ; lui aussi voulait le toucher, ne l'avoir qu'à lui, et en profiter jusqu'à en être repu. Ses joues s'enflammèrent dès que cette pensée traversa son esprit et Kasamatsu agita nerveusement sa tête sur les côtés avant de se décider à quitter son lit pour récupérer son portable dans son sac balancé un peu plus tôt. Kise avait essayé de le joindre quatre fois et avait ensuite laissé de nombreux messages qui disaient tous de le rappeler, tout en demandant ce qui lui avait pris.

Kasamatsu décida alors de répondre tout de même à son coéquipier qui devait assurément s'inquiéter, pensant ensuite profiter de cette occasion pour s'excuser quand subitement un peu plus bas il entendit à nouveau son père élever la voix avant d'entendre une personne grimper les escaliers à vive allure. Kasamatsu eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir sa messagerie qu'il vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir en grand sur le responsable de ses tourments ; les yeux ambrés de Kise le foudroyant avec colère tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle. Le basketteur avait de toute évidence courut du fast-food jusque-là afin de s'expliquer de vive voix.

« Je peux savoir c'était quoi cet appel, senpai ? Interrogea Kise d'une voix bien plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, perturbant de ce fait Kasamatsu qui eut un mouvement de recul.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et puis pourquoi tu es venu, t'étais pas bien avec…

— Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je gérais mes relations comme je le souhaitais. Même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble et que tu as pu me voir dans un état pitoyable, Kurokocchi reste un ami important et Aominecchi mon plus grand rival. Je suis sincèrement content de les savoir ensemble maintenant. Et non, je ne pleure pas le soir en rentrant chez moi. »

En quelques enjambées, Kise avait rejoint Kasamatsu qui au dernier aveu du blond leva un regard mitigé vers lui. Kise pouvait être un menteur hors pair comme le témoignaient ces jours passés après leur soirée, où il avait dû écouter les lamentations du blond jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme d'épuisement. Le lendemain, personne n'avait rien vu et même Kasamatsu aurait pu penser que ce n'était qu'un vague songe si seulement il n'avait pas été un participant de cette triste soirée. Kise mentait comme il respirait.

« Sérieusement senpai… je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi ! » Confessa Kise tout à coup redevenu lui-même, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Devant ce revirement de situation, Kasamatsu haussa ses sourcils. Il y a quelques secondes, Kise n'était-il pas furieux contre lui ? Désormais, le blond semblait complètement détaché de la situation et élabora même un de ses réputés sourires quand leur regard se croisa à nouveau. Il pencha même légèrement sa tête sur le côté avant de fermer ses yeux, donnant l'envie à Kasamatsu de le frapper. Il jouait avec ses nerfs, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

« Parce que tu crois que moi j'apprécie ? Tu es si peu sérieux que je ne sais pas comment faire avec toi, râla-t-il finalement en détournant du regard.

— Je suis un grand garçon tu sais, senpai ! Je sais donc quand c'est mal ou pas. »

Kasamatsu acquiesça faiblement avant de passer sa chambre au peigne fin, il se sentait si mal à l'aise qu'il en perdait sa langue. Ainsi quand son regard croisa encore et toujours celui de Kise qui ne disait rien, Kasamatsu se sentait davantage embarrassé. Il en finit même par rougir légèrement avant d'apporter sa main au niveau de son front et ainsi camoufler en grande partie son visage penché vers l'avant.

« Désolé… pour m'être emporté… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Ces excuses formulées propagèrent sur le visage de Kise un sourire comme il n'en avait encore jamais vu, tout le visage du blond irradiait de bonheur et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que ce dernier se jette au cou du brun. Il s'excusa à son tour pour avoir osé élever le ton face à lui et frotta son visage contre celui de Kasamatsu qui chercha tant bien que mal à se défaire de l'emprise embarrassante de Kise. Son cœur battait trop vite pour lui.

« Arrête crétin ou je vais te buter ! »

Ce fut après une longue lutte, et quelques coups plus tard, que Kasamatsu réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de Kise qui reposait dans un coin de sa chambre. Le brun alla pour sa part s'asseoir sur son lit et soupira d'agacement, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il priait pour que ses rougissements ne soient pas visibles aux yeux de Kise, mais intérieurement il sentait son visage brûler. Il avait chaud.

« Je peux te poser une question sans que tu t'énerves alors ? S'enquit-il néanmoins, curieux d'obtenir la réponse.

— Tout ce que tu voudras, senpai ! Kise se redressa aussitôt pour venir s'asseoir en face de lui, tel un véritable chiot attendant un ordre de son maître.

— Es-tu encore amoureux de Kuroko ? »

Ses yeux bleus étudièrent sous toutes les coutures le visage finement tracé de Kise, et quand celui-ci détourna le regard Kasamatsu sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement. Il le savait. Kise mentait comme il respirait. Ses bras se détendirent afin de se décroiser et il entama les premiers mouvements pour se redresser et convier Kise à quitter sa maison, seulement la main de ce dernier vint se poser contre son genou pour lui demander de se rasseoir. A nouveau leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et un triste sourire vint couvrir le visage de son coéquipier.

« Je l'aime toujours, en effet. Mais ce n'est plus le même amour…

— Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Grogna-t-il énervé, son esprit se faisant embrouiller par les divergences du blond.

— Kurokocchi ne voit qu'Aominecchi depuis le collège, jamais je ne pourrais le battre sur ce plan-là. Cependant, Kurokocchi restera toujours spécial dans mon cœur, il est unique. »

Kasamatsu fronça des sourcils ; pour lui il n'y avait aucune différence. Comme il le pensait, la tête de Kise était bien remplie mais complètement stupide et indéchiffrable. Après tout, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait affaire à un idiot et ces derniers ne pouvaient pas changer. Seulement par ses mots et ses raisonnements hasardeux, Kise était en train de le blesser sans le savoir. Kasamatsu avait parfaitement conscience du fait que le blond ne faisait pas ça volontairement, mais il lui en voulait quand même.

Il lui en voulait pour lui faire ressentir tout cela. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de basketball de Kaijō, il devait savoir se montrer objectif dans n'importe quelle situation et sur tous les plans. De tous les joueurs qui composaient leur équipe, il devait être celui qui gardait la tête froide, afin d'agir efficacement dans les pires moments et ainsi pouvoir relever les autres. Et pour cela, il ne devait pas s'attacher plus que de nécessaire à l'un de ses joueurs ; il ne devait pas inconsciemment faire plus pencher la balance du côté de Kise pour la simple et bonne raison que ce serait son petit-ami, il ne devait pas paniquer sur le terrain si jamais Kise se trouvait en mauvaise posture, ou s'il était assigné sur le banc jusqu'à la fin du match. Kasamatsu devait rester objectif et voir tous les joueurs sur un pied d'égalité.

Ainsi, les mots franchirent tous seuls la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne prenne totalement conscience de leur importance et surtout de leur sens :

« Alors si tu l'aimes toujours, pourquoi ne te bats-tu pas contre Aomine pour récupérer Kuroko ? Je suis sûr que tu as tes chances. »

Kise pencha sa tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout à coup son senpai l'encourageait à essayer de récupérer Kuroko. N'était-ce pas lui qui un peu plus tôt l'avait appelé pour lui crier dessus à ce sujet ?

« En plus beau comme tu es, c'est impossible qu'une personne puisse te résister ! »

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, toute raison ayant quitté un peu plus tôt son corps, Kasamatsu se redressa pour se diriger vers sa porte qu'il ouvrit afin d'inviter Kise à rentrer chez lui. Il ne désirait plus voir le blondinet pendant un certain temps et surtout il voulait mettre un terme à cette conversation. Suivant la demande de son senpai, Kise se redressa cependant sans grande conviction et marqua un temps d'arrêt auprès de Kasamatsu qui regarda avec intérêt le sol.

Seulement, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire ni rien d'autre à faire et Kise sortit de la chambre de Kasamatsu sans dire quoique ce soit. Il descendit lentement les escaliers avant de se pencher vers l'avant quand il croisa le père de son senpai, afin d'excuser son entrée soudaine et le fait d'avoir claqué la porte d'entrée dès son arrivée. Cette même porte qui se referma lentement derrière Kise de nouveau à l'extérieur, et qui jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre qu'il savait être celle de la chambre de Kasamatsu. Malheureusement il n'y vit rien et pour cause, le jeune homme dès la sortie de Kise était retourné sur son lit et cachait une nouvelle fois son visage par son oreiller.

Il en avait assez que son cœur lui fasse un mal de chien, et ferait n'importe quoi pour que cette douleur cesse.

**-x-x-x-**

Cette fois-là, le reste de l'équipe de Kaijō et bien sûr Kise virent que leur capitaine n'était pas au point. Il loupait la plupart de ses services et réagissait à peine au bouquant que créaient les fans girls de Kise, même leur coach vint leur en toucher deux mots alors que plus loin Kasamatsu essayait de s'entraîner correctement. Il était parfaitement conscient des regards jetés sur sa personne, ainsi que des cris de ces filles stupides, et des balles qui rebondissaient par-dessus le panier pour aller s'échouer plus loin, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il avait pu dire à Kise la veille, sur le fait de récupérer Kuroko. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière, attraper Kise par le col et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes à la place. Après un énième soupir, Kasamatsu leva ses bras afin de tenter de marquer un panier mais la balle termina sur le côté.

Au boulot, ce n'était pas mieux. Heureusement que la tête d'ours souriait à sa place parce qu'au cas contraire les enfants s'enfuiraient et son patron lui crierait à nouveau dessus. Il avait besoin de cet argent durement gagné pour s'acheter ce qui lui plairait, en profiter plus tard avec ses amis, avec Kise…

Il en avait assez.

Pendant sa pause, Kasamatsu s'assit sur un banc et retira la tête de l'ours qui mine de rien pesait plusieurs kilogrammes. Il avait hâte d'en terminer avec ce boulot pour empocher l'argent et s'acheter cette guitare qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis plusieurs mois. Agitant rapidement sa tête sur les côtés afin de retirer un maximum de la sueur accumulée, il passa ensuite son bras toujours enveloppés dans le corps de l'ours par-dessus son front avant de laisser sa tête pencher vers l'arrière. Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux pour réfléchir en admirant le ciel et ses nuages, espérant y dégoter grâce à eux n'importe quelle réponse qui comblerait ses problèmes, mais au lieu de ça il tomba sur deux yeux ambrés et quelques mèches blondes qui vinrent caresser le bout de son nez.

« K… Kise ! »

Son cri fit se retourner une multitude de personnes qui froncèrent leurs sourcils en voyant l'ours de ce parc d'attractions allongé par terre après le choc reçu, le blond qui se trouvait derrière lui depuis un moment contourna le banc pour dorénavant se mettre face à l'autre.

« Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Bégaya Kasamatsu sous le coup de la panique, incapable de se redresser.

— Avec l'équipe on commençait à se faire un vrai sang d'encre à ton sujet, puis Moriyama m'a assigné pour te remonter le moral ! Répondit joyeusement Kise en lui offrant un sourire confiant.

— Mais… personne ne sait que… comment ?

— Personne ne trompe mes yeux voyons, senpai ! Depuis la première fois que je suis venu ici avec Kurokocchi j'ai su que c'était toi, ta façon de marcher ou bien d'agiter ton bras ne changent pas même si tu portes ce costume d'ours. Mais je savais aussi que si jamais je te faisais la remarque, tu me frapperais jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, senpai peut être si méchant ! »

A cette confidence, Kasamatsu détourna du regard tout en gonflant ses joues. Ce n'était pas vrai, il n'aurait pas frappé Kise jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… il l'aurait laissé agoniser et se vider peu à peu de son sang. Il l'aurait tellement rué de coups que personne, pas même la famille du blond, n'aurait su le reconnaître à la morgue. Des pensées bien funèbres traversèrent l'esprit du brun pendant qu'au-dessus de lui Kise lui souriait innocemment, lui proposant finalement sa main pour l'aider à se redresser et s'asseoir côte à côte sur le banc.

Désormais assis au côté du célèbre mannequin Kise Ryōta, en partie camouflé par son bonnet et son foulard qui remontait jusqu'à son nez lorsqu'il se tenait droit, Kasamatsu ne sut quoi regarder. Il était si mal à l'aise d'être vêtu de la sorte en compagnie de son coéquipier.

« Tu sais, senpai… tu as toujours été là pour moi, à m'écouter pour tout et rien, à me frapper aussi… alors si tu as quelque chose qui te pèse sur le cœur, tu peux m'en faire part tu sais. Je sais garder les secrets, hein ! »

A cette indication, Kasamatsu riva son regard sur Kise avec les sourcils froncés à l'appui. Pour ça, il n'en croyait pas un mot et Kise le comprit immédiatement. Il agita alors brusquement ses bras tout en gigotant sur le banc, offusqué que son senpai ne le croit pas.

« Bon c'est vrai ! Il y a bien cette fois où j'ai dit à Takao que Midorimacchi était chatouilleux mais c'était simplement pour l'aider à se rapprocher de ce crétin de tsundere. Mais c'est pas un secret d'état, hein ? Ça a pas changé le cours du temps, n'est-ce pas ? Le reste, je tiens ma langue alors hésite pas. Je suis là pour toi, senpai ! »

Kise riva ses yeux dans les siens et Kasamatsu ressentit un certain mal à soutenir l'échange, finissant même par abandonner et pencher sa tête vers le bas. Se confier à Kise, hein ? Cela ne reviendrait-il pas à se confesser ? Nerveusement, Kasamatsu s'agita à son tour sur le banc en regardant ses pieds, qui avaient doublés de volume à cause du costume, avec un grand intérêt. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni par où commencer. Et puis tout d'abord, devait-il vraiment se confesser ? Il était très bien dans cette situation, à cacher ses sentiments, à se mentir à lui-même et tout faire pour trouver une échappatoire. C'était le pied.

Le capitaine de Kaijō finit par soupirer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. Rien n'allait. Et face à son mutisme, Kise leva les yeux vers le ciel afin de dégoter une réponse et un large sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il trouva une solution pour démêler tout ça. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de malice et son visage irradiait de joie comme jamais.

« De toute façon, Kurokocchi m'a déjà tout raconté ! »

A ces mots, le visage de Kasamatsu rougit à un point que de la fumée pourrait pratiquement sortir de ses oreilles. Le brun était passé à un tout autre stade de panique que lorsqu'il avait découvert Kise derrière lui, un peu plus tôt. Ce Kuroko… ce maudit Kuroko… il allait le buter, l'étriper, lui arracher une à une toutes ses dents pour ensuite en faire un collier qu'il clouerait contre un de ses murs comme trophée.

« Je… je sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté mais… mais il s'est trompé ! Il s'est fait des idées et… merde… ! »

Kasamatsu plongea son visage dans ses bras, les poils de son costume caressant ses joues rougeoyantes. Il avait chaud. Trop chaud, et cela ne venait pas que du costume. Il allait crever, il se sentait d'ailleurs mourir à petit feu. Kise ne devait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Tout sauf ça. Toutefois, de son point de vue Kise trouva la situation forte amusante et ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Sa main vint alors se poser contre les cheveux de son senpai et poursuivie la taquinerie ; bien sûr que Kuroko ne lui avait rien dit, il avait juste repris cette journée où il avait surpris son senpai en train de discuter avec Kuroko, mais son capitaine était si crédule.

Le fait de le voir bégayer en était la preuve évidente ; Kasamatsu perdait tous ses moyens dès que la situation lui échappait, et surtout quand il était question de ce qu'il ressentait. Kise connaissait assez son capitaine pour avoir remarqué cela. Et en sachant cela, le blond sentit son cœur se gonfler de courage.

« Kurokocchi ne ment jamais, senpai. Et il est moins naïf qu'on pourrait le penser.

— La ferme… »

Kasamatsu voulait mourir, disparaître dans un trou et vivre indéfiniment à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas se redresser, voir le visage de Kise, et tout ignorer. Rien de cela n'avait existé. Il allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Vite.

« Senpai… serait-il prétentieux de ma part de penser que tu m'aimes ? »

Sa main posée sur la tête de son capitaine lui permit de sentir ce dernier tressaillir face à sa question, et il vit ensuite Kasamatsu s'engouffrer davantage entre ses bras. Plus que jamais jusqu'à maintenant, le brun désirait disparaître. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar et son visage le brûlait au point de le faire autant souffrir que son cœur qui frôlait la rupture pour battre aussi vite et sans répit. Il voulait mourir, que tout cela cesse. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes de détresse, de colère, et Kasamatsu avait grand mal à les contenir. Satané Kuroko. Fichu Kise. Il allait tous les tuer ; mais pendant que sa tête se chargeait de pensées meurtrières et que sa gorge se chargeait d'émotions, sa voix parvint à surmonter tout cela et à s'élever parmi la foule.

« Ce n'est pas de l'amour… je ne peux pas en aimer plus un qu'un autre… je ne serais pas un bon capitaine sinon…

— Hein ? Mais c'est stupide…

— Ce n'est pas stupide ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, Kise. Je ne peux pas faire semblant, je ne peux pas mentir sur mes sentiments. Si… si jamais tu te blesses sur le terrain, si tu te prends des fautes, si tu es sorti du terrain jusqu'à la fin du match, je ne serais pas serein. Je n'aurais pas la tête froide, alors j'offrirai une ouverture à l'équipe adversaire. C'est… c'est passager alors ne t'en fais pas. Ce sera vite régler et…

— C'est passager tu dis ? Alors si je refuse tes sentiments et te rejettes, comment tu le vivras ? Te réjouiras-tu si je me fais sortir du terrain ou si un ennemi parvient à me blesser ? C'est complètement stupide, senpai. »

Kasamatsu tourna son visage vers Kise, son profil droit toujours englouti par les poils de son costume. Kise avait pris une expression furieuse, ne croyant pas un des mots donnés par son capitaine en guise d'explication. Ça le mettait hors de lui ; il avait l'impression de faire face à la mauvaise foi d'Aomine qui ne voulait pas croire en ses sentiments pour son ancienne ombre, jurant à qui voulait l'entendre que lui aimait les grosses poitrines, ou encore à la prétention de Midorima qui disait que les relations amoureuses ne l'intéressaient guère mais qui pourtant dévorait du regard son coéquipier et camarade de classe. Pourquoi tout le monde parvenait à trouver une excuse pour barrer leurs sentiments ?

C'était puéril.

« La dernière fois, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, senpai. J'aimerai toujours Kurokocchi, mais d'une manière spéciale, car il reste important pour moi. Mais je ne le désire plus, ce n'est plus lui que je veux dans mes bras, contre moi quand ça ne va pas.

— Prends une peluche ou un chat, grinça Kasamatsu irrité d'entendre encore parler de Kuroko.

— Mais c'est vrai que les baisers de Kuroko vont me manquer… il embrassait si bien… »

Le regard furieux que lui offrit Kasamatsu fit sourire Kise jusqu'aux oreilles, et de ce fait Kasamatsu comprit qu'il était tombé dans le panneau. Kise avait compris qu'il crevait de jalousie envers le joueur fantôme et cela le fit jurer comme jamais.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi senpai ? Soupira finalement Kise en levant à nouveau son menton vers le ciel pour admirer les nuages.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est parce que je ne veux pas…

— C'est faux ! » Hurla subitement le blond en sautant sur ses pieds pour dorénavant faire face à Kasamatsu qui s'était redressé d'un coup en voyant les mouvements exécutés par Kise.

Kasamatsu en vint même à loucher quand ses yeux observèrent ce doigt accusateur qu'avait tendu Kise dans sa direction.

« Si tu as peur parce que tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, je m'en fiche carrément ! Et si t'es encore pu… »

A vrai dire, Kise n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase que quelqu'un vint violemment frapper contre son estomac et le mit aussitôt à terre. Désormais debout, Kasamatsu voyait au loin son patron lui faire de grands signes pour lui indiquer que sa pause était bientôt terminée. Kasamatsu se dirigea vers la tête d'ours qu'il avait posée, et compta la remettre sans davantage prêter de son attention envers Kise qui était dorénavant assis par terre à épousseter sa veste et remettre son bonnet avant que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse.

« Merci d'être venu, tu pourras dire au reste de l'équipe que je vais me ressaisir et que ça va mieux aller, entreprit Kasamatsu avant de remettre la tête de l'ours sur ses épaules.

— Sors avec moi. »

Kasamatsu s'était brusquement tourné en direction de Kise qui se redressa au même moment, restant toutefois à sa place. Il put grâce à la légère distance voir le visage choqué de son capitaine qui entrouvrit et referma sa bouche dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis le plus rapidement possible, Kasamatsu acquiesça, enfila la tête de l'ours et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de donner des ballons en échange de quelques pièces. Toutefois, Kise avait fort heureusement tout vu dans les moindres détails et avait donc pu courir pour rattraper son capitaine avant de sauter au cou de cet ours qui était assurément le plus adorable de toute la planète

Plusieurs jours après cet événement, la Winter Cup fut annoncée et l'envie de vaincre et d'aller jusqu'en finale remplit les veines de tout le monde qui s'entraîna avec plus d'acharnement. Malgré ses craintes et toutes les idées qu'il avait pu se faire, Kasamatsu continua de se comporter de la même façon avec les joueurs de Kaijō ; il continuait de frapper Kise, de crier sur Moriyama qui divaguait toujours et encore au sujet des filles pour ensuite ordonner à Hayakawa de parler plus lentement, seul Kobori savait se monter mature et surtout intouchable par la bêtise qui surplombait cette équipe de bras cassés. D'autant que lorsque les joueurs quittaient les vestiaires de Kaijō pour rentrer chez eux, Kise prenait tout son temps pour être seul à seul avec son cher capitaine et ce n'était évidemment pas pour l'aider à ranger les plots du gymnase et encore moins les ballons éparpillés ici et là.

Et pendant que parmi l'obscurité étaient à peine discernable deux silhouettes entrelacées dans le gymnase de Kaijō, assis en compagnie de son amant Kuroko sirotait joyeusement son milk-shake vanille tandis qu'Aomine lui demandait la raison de son sourire niais.

« Je me disais juste que les hommes font souvent beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand-chose. » Confia-t-il avec amusement.

Face à lui, Aomine fronça des sourcils en se demandant de quoi pouvait parler le bleuté pendant que ce celui-ci fermait les yeux. Dorénavant, il savait parfaitement que Kise était avec la bonne personne, et que la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveraient ensemble sur un parquet de basket promettait d'être un match qui saurait s'inscrire dans les mémoires ; car la nature humaine, et les hommes en particulier, ressentait ce désir de victoire, de récompense, et ne baisserait jamais les bras ni ne verserait une seule larme quand en face d'elle se dressera un adversaire à combattre et à vaincre.

**Fin.**


End file.
